


[Podfic] Hairpin

by kalakirya



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:38:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of astolat's story</p><p>
  <i>It was like seeing an unexpected hairpin and taking it, no thinking it through, just pure reflex.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Hairpin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hairpin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/973377) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



**Title:** Hairpin

  
 **Rating:** explicit/nc-17

  
 **Warnings:** none

  
 **Length:** 5 minutes 08 seconds

  
 **download (right-click) or stream (left-click)** [as an mp3 (5MB)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/podfic/hairpin%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20astolat.mp3)  
  
cover by me from photo by monochrome (flickr)  
  



End file.
